


Too bright

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Series: Snake Dad [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: Roman knew there was nothing to be afraid of, so why was he so scared to speak up.
Series: Snake Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135022
Kudos: 33





	Too bright

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda thought that that line could have been used by an autistic Roman to tell the others he needs a break. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Btw this is kind of a continuation to 'Morning Routine' but I guess you don't have to read it to understand what is going on.

Roman knew there was nothing to be afraid of, they would all understand, they would understand so why didn’t he want to speak up?

Roman knew it would be a bad day when he woke up, his alarm sounding too loud and Janus’s knocking stinging his ears. But there was no putting off the video, they had a deadline to make and Roman couldn’t wear his headphones during the video because otherwise Thomas would have to admit his creativity was autistic. 

Roman grimaced at the lights, they were too bright, it was overwhelming him he had to say something. So even though they weren’t shooting that scene yet Roman spoke. “I almost lost character there because the  _ lights _ were too  _ bright _ !” He said.

Almost immediately the lights dimmed and Thomas speed walked his way over, his shoes forgotten where he had been standing previously. “You okay Roman? Need to take a breather?” He asked. Roman nodded, rubbing his forehead. “I’m sorry, the lights were just too bright and everything is so loud…”

“You don’t have to apologize Roman we get it, you can sit by Janus until you’re ready to come back. We don’t have to shoot some of his scenes yet so we can get most of the acting scenes out of the way right now since Joan is here.” Thomas said. Roman took a deep breath, nodding before climbing off the stage and walking over to where Janus was.

The moment Roman sat down Janus offered him his hand which Roman took, squeezing gently before letting the snake-like side slip his noise cancelling headphones over his ears so he could calm down while the others played out the scenes.

“ _ It’s okay, no one is mad at you young one. They don’t blame you for your condition, it’s something out of your control. _ ” Janus signed. Roman sighed, hands moving fluently. “ _ I know, I just worry you know? _ ” He said.

“ _ Don’t, worrying is V’s job. You should never feel guilty in telling us you’re getting overwhelmed, we understand that you have your good and bad days. _ ” Janus said, never faltering in his signing. Roman smiled, feeling better. “ _ Thank you J. _ ” He said. Janus nodded and turned back to the front indicating that someone was talking to him so Roman looked to the front.

Sure enough Thomas was talking. “ _ We’re going to try to get your scenes out of the way J, R do you mind moving over a seat so you aren’t in the shot? _ ” He asked, signing so Roman understood. Roman nodded and moved over a seat as Janus let his disguise come up, making him look like Patton.

Roman always found it interesting that Janus could disguise himself as one of them or anything really, probably a result of him being deceit, but the snake like trait told him that he tried to not think about it too much as it made him feel uncomfortable to wear another’s skin as his own. Janus tried to not use his ability if at all possible but sometimes he found it nice to turn into an animal or wear another’s skin for just a bit, to pretend he was someone else for a moment.

Roman turned back to the stage as the others played out their parts, Logan giving facts about lies, Virgil just going around playing out his simple scenes, it allowed Roman to calm down. When Roman removed his headphone the sound of Thomas walking around the stage didn’t sound as loud as it did before.

Roman sighed, looking at Janus. “Okay, I think I’m ready to get back on stage.” He said. Janus smiled, nodding softly. “Okay, I believe in you young one.” He said. Roman smiled and stood up, hopping onto the stage and smiling at Thomas. “Alright! I’m ready.” He said. Thomas clapped. “Awesome, okay let’s get these scenes out of the way that way we only have the ones to shoot at home left.” He said.

Roman smiled at that. The unfamiliar environment probably did not help his state so going back home sounded great, still he had to get these scenes out of the way first. So Roman took a deep breath, plastering on a smile ready to face the cameras once again.

* * *

Roman found that laying on the floor really seemed to help him calm down after a rough day, he would just shut his eyes and with his headphones on that left his world silent and dark. It was just what he needed after a long day.

Roman felt someone settle down next to him but he didn’t bother opening his eyes, if someone wanted his attention they would tap him on the shoulder to let him know. Roman felt a arm push against him slightly but not enough to be asking for attention, just letting him know they were there, that led Roman to believe it was Virgil who had settled down next to him.

When Roman felt a chin rest on his shoulder he knew it was Remus almost right away, his twin never got what Roman went through but he understood how to make him feel better so he was always there to offer his comfort to Roman. Honestly it always made Roman feel better when the others would just settle down with him on the floor just to make him feel better, it showed that even though they had no idea what was going on in his head they wanted to help him in any way they could.

Roman wasn’t sure how long he laid there until he was ready to open his eyes, smiling when he saw Remus basically asleep with his chin on his shoulder and Virgil laying next to him scrolling through his phone. Roman shifted and Remus immediately moved his head, choosing to just curl up on the floor for a nap instead. Roman sat up and moved his headphones, looking at Virgil. “How long have I been laying here?” He asked.

“Half an hour tops, you feeling okay?” Virgil asked. Roman nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I’m for sure feeling better than I was during shooting. Thanks for asking.” He said. Virgil nodded, sitting up. “It’s almost lunch time so Jan’s making grilled cheese, Patton’s also making cookies if you want any after lunch.” He said.

“Great. Thanks for staying with me Virgil.” Roman said. Virgil nodded, smiling. “Of course, anything to help. Besides it’s nice to just lay with you for a while.” He said. Roman smiled, standing up and walking over to the couch. Logan was sitting in front of it doing a puzzle, nodding to himself every time he snapped a piece in its rightful place.

Logan turned around when he felt Roman settle down next to him. “Hello Roman, are you feeling better?” He asked. Roman nodded. “Yeah, much better.” He said. Logan nodded, pushing some puzzle pieces towards him. “Do you want to sort the pieces?” He asked. Roman looked at the multicolored pieces and nodded, starting to sort the pieces by color. If Roman found an edge piece he passed it to Logan who thanked him and snapped it into place. Soon Logan had it all framed out and Roman had all the inner pieces sorted out by color.

Roman always found it nice to do a puzzle with Logan, the other was always ready to do a puzzle with him no matter how late it was. Roman looked up when a plate was set in front of him and he smiled at Janus who gave him a soft look. “Thanks Janus.” He said. The snake-like side nodded and went over to the stairs, scooping up a basket full of dirty laundry and disappearing down the hall probably to do the laundry.

Roman took up the sandswitch and ate, helping Logan with the puzzle still. The calm helped Roman focus on what was important, snapping a piece into place. After a bit Roman sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t like this… that I could get through filming without having a breakdown.” He said.

“You can’t help your condition Roman, if anything you manage it very well.” Logan said, snapping a piece into place. Roman smiled, holding a piece in his hand. “I guess I do, guess that makes me pretty normal huh?” He asked. Logan looked at Roman with a serious look. “Roman I’m going to be honest here, you hardly act autistic. I’m sure you can fool anyone into believing you are normal but no one is the same. Not everyone is a cookie cutter image of someone else, you’re just more unique then everyone thinks. You’re fine, if anything you can identify with any of our viewers who are autistic. There’s nothing wrong with you Roman.” He said. Roman smiled. “Thanks Logan.” He said.

“Not a problem Roman.” Logan said, smiling at him. Roman looked up when he heard Patton skipping towards them, seeing the moral trait had a plate full of cookies in his hands. Patton set them down and Roman reached for one of them, they were still warm. 

“Thanks Patton.” Roman said. Patton grinned happily. “No problem kiddo!” He said. The moral trait skipped away and Virgil came over to the table, scooping up a cookie before plopping himself down on the couch. “It’s kinda quiet here, you want me to turn on the TV Roman?” He asked.

“Yeah, thanks Virgil.” Roman said. Virgil picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through a few channels before finding something they could all enjoy, a documentary. Roman settled down, smiling softly as he looked at the TV, it seemed the day was going to end okay after all.

* * *

“Roman, young one, it’s getting late.”

Roman looked at Janus who was gathering up the dishes leftover from dinner, the snake-like side having of course noticed his presence. Roman snapped the last piece of the puzzle into place and looked at Janus. “Are you going to go to bed after you do the dishes?” He asked.

“Of course young one, but you should be heading to bed yourself.” Janus said. Roman nodded, standing up but not heading for the stairs, instead he walked over to Janus and bumped his shoulder against his. “Good night Janus.” He said.

“Good night young one, sweet dreams.” Janus said, smiling softly. Roman smiled and headed upstairs, going into his room. Laying in his bed the fanciful trait pulled out his phone and put in a pair of red earbuds, pulling up an asmr video to help him fall asleep.

Later after the fanciful side fell asleep Janus would come into his room and take out the earbuds, plugging in his phone before tucking in the fanciful side. It was just another day for them, even if it wasn’t a great day for Roman it still ended better then it started, quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked as these validate me and spur me on to create more though I do plan to write more for this series. Until next time, bye!


End file.
